1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of composing a web document and an apparatus of setting a web document arrangement, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of composing a web document and an apparatus of setting a web document arrangement which can efficiently output a web document to a device equipped with a limited screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an increasing number of devices that can provide web services, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), Internet TVs, smart phones, web screen phones, and navigators of automobiles have been developed. Web services provide web documents created using such languages as Hyper Text Markup Language, eXtensible Markup Language (XML), and Script. In general, referring to FIG. 1, a web document 10 includes a plurality of content items, such as text, moving pictures, and image files. However, since the size of a screen of, for example, a mobile phone, is limited, a user is likely to have difficulty in looking over the web document 10 when the web document 10 is displayed on the screen of the mobile phone. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a user with convenient web services by efficiently arranging a plurality of pieces of information of a web document on a limited screen.